dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Transcended Mikaela
|name1 = Transcended Form |link4 = /Gallery |name4 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) |link2 = /Overlord |name2 = Overlord Form |link3 = /Exalted |name3 = Exalted Form }} Self-inflict debuff on enemies that makes them receive a certain amount of damage that they have inflicted. |activeskill1 = Fist of the White Lotus ( /Melee) 2 |flavora1 = She has reached the climax of naught and her martial arts destroys the enemy without mercy. |aEffect1 = Dispels positive effect of 1 enemy and inflicts 1544% damage. Enemy that is hit by attack is stunned for 5.2 seconds. 16.3 sec |activeskill2 = Wind of the Tiger and Dragon ( /Melee) |flavora2 = Pierces through the enemy by putting all that power in to the one punch. |aEffect2 = Inflicts 829% damage on all enemies and casts for 4.9 seconds. Enemies with the debuff receive 35% of the damage that they dealt. 21.6 sec |activeskill3 = Challenge |flavora3 = Mikaela is preparing herself for a challenge. |aEffect3 = Mikaela's increases by 75%, increases by 52%, and Mikaela gains . When Mikaela ends her preparation, she selects 1 enemy and removes its debuffs and concealment vanish to have a 1:1 battle. All others will stop acting during battle. 29 sec |passive1 = Beauty of Demolition |flavorp1 = Mikaela's guardian only follows her will. He is created by Mikaela's impetus to struggle.1 |pEffect1 = The guardian is not affected by any skills that affect summons. It inflicts 100% damage when Mikaela uses a normal attack. Inflicts 755% damage when "Fist of the White Lotus" is used, and inflicts 484% damage when "Wind of the Tiger and Dragon" is used. If Mikaela wins the battle "Challenge", increases by 590% for 8 seconds. Also, the defeated enemy will not be able to use its activated skill Passives. |passive2 = Extreme Body |flavorp2 = Mikaela's strong sexy legs makes the men's hearts flutter. |pEffect2 = Life Steals 30% of damage that Mikaela inflicts on the enemy. Additionally, increases DEX of party members by 30%. |passive3 = Ki Barrier 3 |flavorp3 = She has trained her body and soul through training. |pEffect3 = Mikaela's close-range Melee received damage decreases by 20% and inflicts 400% additional on all attacks. |passive4 = God of Destruction |flavorp4 = The fists of the God of Destruction show no mercy. |pEffect4 = Normal attacks have a chance to silence enemies for 3 seconds. Also, when Mikalea recevies damage, her ATK increases by 15% and the damage she receives decreases by 10% for 9 seconds. 2 sec |passive5 = Gym Destruction |flavorp5 = After reaching peak fighting skills, Mikaela seeks to challenge the impossible. |pEffect5 = Hitting "Challenge" on a non-Boss Type enemy now causes them to receive 60% of health (which is unclear, likely theirs) as damage. Inflicts a debuff which prevents HP recovery and increases Mikaela's gained ATK by additional 70% for 23 seconds. |normaleffect_ex = Her attacks are believed to be /Melee. She can stack 1 buff on the target. |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = |aEffect3_ex = About her time stopping ability: Generally, all units will be stopped, enemy or ally and affected units are labeled with the "restriction" portrait effect. Key Units that are activated at the exact moment of her skill can "slip" past her restriction and fight just as usual. They can even kill Mikaela or her "victim" to end the time-freeze. It also seems like invincibility can prevent units from being affected by the time-freeze. However, the restriction cannot be lifted with "cleanse" or "full immunity" by units that are still able to move. Cooldowns will continue to tick during this state. Does not stop time in World Boss battles. She only uses normal attacks during the battle. |pEffect1_ex = "Not affected by any skills that affect summons." specifically refers to summon removal skills in the original Korean description. About the 100% normal attack damage in her passive: The Guardian inflicts all normal attack damage she inflicts (including piercing damage) wich would make it identical to 's Ultimate Passive. Her Guardian is the blue entity like unit behind her, believed to be the embodiment of her maximum potential. He is always present and does not have a duration or able to be removed. He acts like hound. |pEffect2_ex =The first part of this passive will influence ennemy helper allies as well. The second part of this passive takes into account your helper allies as well. This additional buff applies to self. |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = The buffs do not stack. |pEffect5_ex = |videolink = http://dbaddiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dragon_Blaze_Korea_-_Transcendence_Mikeala |pt1 = The word is being used. Here it is an acronym for the proverb with North Korean origins , as Mikaela is always challanging herself to strenghten her body and unlock her maximum potential. The "Guardian" or "Embodiment of that spirit" represents that as she has finally achieved it. naver dictionary |pt2 = Appears to be a reference to one of the various Shaolin styles. There are two weblinks worth to read. w:c:ko.mythology:권법 and chunseung.com. |pt3 = Good Self Defense is only a loose translation. is a barrier around the body that is achieved through heights of martial arts. weblink to read on }} Category:Transcended Archangeli